


Say It Again

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Not Just For The Views [2]
Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom, Shyland, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, babies in love, little smut but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: In which Shane and Ryland say “I love you” many times before actually meaning it, and then they finally actually say it.





	Say It Again

There had been so many times when Shane and Ryland both said “I love you,” before they actually meant it. Looking back on their old Bumble conversations when they first started talking, they had even teased of marriage. But that was just both of their personalities—bold and straight-forward, unafraid to speak their mind. Even now, a few months into their relationship, they’d joke of how they’re an old married couple while curled up in each other’s arms on the couch late at night with some sappy movie and snacks. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

The first time, Shane said it. He hadn’t even really said it, because it was over text. In preparation for one of their first dates, Shane had decided to text Ryland to get his opinion on where they went for dinner. It was only partially a test to see if Ryland was actually like Shane at all—after seeing those shirtless pictures on Bumble, Shane definitely had his doubts.

Shane: Soo, for dinner I’m thinking a couple things. We could try that new ritzy-looking place that just opened which will probably be packed and everyone will be there  
Ryland: Hmm, other option?  
Shane: Or we could go to that 24-7 diner I was telling you about—you know the one famous for their pies.  
Ryland: Def the diner, I need to see how good these pies really are  
Shane: A man after my own heart. God, I think I love you.

Shane couldn’t have been more thrilled about Ryland’s response. The two went on to have a fantastic evening at the diner, enjoying the twenty-five cent juke box on their table while they dipped fries in chocolate shakes. Multiples slices of pies were brought back to Shane’s for them to share on the couch in between kisses.

The first time Ryland said it, Shane had almost missed it entirely. He was a little preoccupied with far more important things to be paying attention to—like Ryland—more specifically, Ryland’s ass. Ryland was sprawled out on Shane’s bed, lying on his stomach. Shane lay behind him, his large hands spreading Ryland’s cheeks. His tongue flicked teasingly at Ryland’s hole, the agonizingly slow swirls of his tongue made Ryland shudder and curse under his breath. Music played in the background, but Shane couldn’t even tell you what it was. He had made a “sexy time” playlist a while ago just because sometimes music really helps with setting the mood. Ryland’s couldn’t help but push back against Shane pleadingly, needing more. Just as Shane brought a finger up to Ryland’s hole, the song changed. Ryland burst into laughter, his body shaking uncontrollably.  
“Are you kidding me?” Ryland asked between laughs.  
“What?” Shane propped up onto his knees, tilting his head at his boyfriend like a confused puppy—hair all ruffled and even a little pout planted on his face.  
“Britney Spears is seriously in your ‘sexy time’ playlist? And really? Baby One More Time?” Shane let out a laugh of his own as Britney just started on the chorus. He creeped up closer to Ryland, straddling the back of his thighs. Just as Britney sang “Hit me baby one more time,” Shane gave a playful spank to Ryland’s ass, making the other man let out a soft yelp.  
“Is that a bad thing that Britney’s included? You can’t even deny how much you love it,” Shane’s voice was low and husky. He slowly smoothed his hand over where he just slapped, prepping Ryland for another.  
“I guess not—” He was cut short by Shane’s hand slapping against his ass again, harder than the first time. A low moan rolled off Ryland’s tongue as he couldn’t help but push his ass up at Shane, begging for more. “Fuck you’re amazing—I think I love you.” Shane preened, biting back a goofy smile. More than anything he took pride in pleasing his partner, making them feel like total bliss.  
“That’s what I thought,” Shane cooed as he leaned forward to press a series or kisses down Ryland’s neck.

The first time it was actually said, was during a quiet night relaxing at Shane’s. Ryland had been staying the night for the past... most nights—he practically lived there. He had his own section in the bathroom, and was even keeping some clothes stored in the closet because “just in case I come over and forgot some things.” Shane knew he was slowly moving in, and normally he’d be a little freaked out about it, but the more time he spent with Ryland, the more normal and comfortable everything felt. Going to bed with Ryland every night, waking up to him each morning and being able to cook breakfast together, it was cozy. They started developing their own routine, and on the very rare occasions where Ryland wasn’t staying over, it was weird. Shane began feeling uneasy in his empty house, minus Uno and the ghosts in the back room. He was surprised by how much comfort he felt by seeing Ryland’s toothbrush and toothpaste beside his own. Even the basket of their dirty laundry made his heart melt.  
Shane was prepping for Ryland coming over later that night. He had planned out a romantic dinner followed by a movie where they could just cuddle and lay tangled together on the couch—that was his favorite. Ryland was on his was over, and dinner was just about finished. Shane had texted his mom for her chicken parmigiana recipe that was to die for. The table was set, candle lit, and as he was bringing out the wine and glasses, Uno started barking and dancing at the front door.  
“Come in!” Shane yelled, popping the cork on the bottle and pouring the wine. Ryland stepped inside and was instantly greeted by Uno’s eagerly wagging tail and many kisses. “I’m in the dining room!” He called out, bringing the food to the table. Ryland’s eyes melted when he saw what Shane had prepared. Mostly taken aback by the fact that Shane really cooked, and not just ordered take out.  
“This looks so great! Smells amazing too,” Ryland gave Shane a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Missed you.” He had only been gone a day or so, but Shane couldn’t help but whimper in response.  
“I missed you too. I thought it would be nice to do something a bit different—you know, not takeout,” he chuckled, pulling Ryland to sit so they could dig in. As they ate, they discussed how their days had been and what they’d been up to. Ryland talked about some assignments he had done for work, and Shane offered some new ideas he was debating for videos. Once they were filled with dinner and wine, Shane suggested they go relax. Ryland picked out a random movie before meeting Shane on the couch, curling into the other’s arms. He let out a sigh of relief feeling Shane embrace him.  
Shane watched the movie, but couldn’t even tell what the plot was about or who the characters even were. He was too focused on Ryland. His warmth against him, Ryland’s heart beating against his chest, those large sky-blue eyes that would turn to meet Shane’s gaze and offer a quick smile. The arm Shane had around Ryland tightened as he nuzzled his face in the crook of the other’s neck. Shane could smell his body wash and cologne, the tones of sandalwood and jasmine made him swoon, a content hum escaping his lips. He brought his fingers to meet Ryland’s, intertwining their fingers together.  
“I love you,” Shane stated softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Ryland’s cheek. The other turned carefully, biting his lip.  
“Shane—” Ryland cupped Shane’s cheek, thumb tracing over his stubbly jaw. Their lips met in a sweet, long kiss, making Shane’s chest pound. As Ryland pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Shane’s, “I love you too.” Shane tightened his hold around Ryland, unable to help the wide smile that stretched over his face.  
“Really?” Shane wanted to feel stupid for asking that. But after having too many encounters where he felt so strong for someone, only to not have the feelings reciprocated, he couldn’t help but be leery. His heart had been broken so many times, lead on and then let down. When he first even started seeing Ryland he was worried he was just wasting his time. Ryland was so handsome and perfect, and then there was Shane. What Ryland could ever possibly see in him, he didn’t know. But here he was now, telling Shane he loved him.  
“Of course I do! You’re only the most caring and considerate man I’ve ever met,” Ryland stroked his thumb over Shane’s cheek, gaze only focusing on the older man’s loving eyes. “No one has ever made me laugh, and feel as safe as you do. Being with you—it’s like everything I’ve ever wanted.” Shane tried to quickly blink back the tears, unable to comprehend how lucky he was to have Ryland in his life.  
“Ryland Adams, you make me the happiest man alive, I swear. Now say it again,” he pleaded, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. Ryland couldn’t help but smile against the kiss.  
“I love you.”  
“Again.” Shane kissed him harder.  
“I love you, Shane Dawson.” Ryland let his fingers get lost in Shane’s hair. Shane kissed him again like his life depended on it. Like Ryland’s lips were oxygen, and Shane needed to take him in and fill his lungs. His tongue dragged against Ryland’s bottom lip, head starting to feel dizzy from the pure happiness. He pulled away only for a moment, making Ryland whine.  
“I love you so much, Ryland, and I’ll never get tired of saying it.” Shane reclaimed Ryland’s lips, the movie long forgotten as the two spent the rest of the night professing their love, and whispering sweet nothings between eager kisses.


End file.
